The mechanical and electrical properties of nanomaterials such as, for example, nanotubes, nanowires and nanorings, have led to intense interest in these materials. Potential applications for these nanomaterials include miniaturized electronic, optical, thermal and electromechanical systems. Many of these nanomaterial applications further rely upon the superior strength of the nanomaterials. Deformation and failure of nanomaterials under mechanical load is of particular importance in structural applications such as, for example, composite systems and load carrying components in electromechanical systems. Therefore, a thorough understanding of the mechanical properties of individual nanomaterials is desirable, since there may be property differences observed for individual nanomaterials compared those observed in a bulk sample.
Many methods for mechanical characterization of individual nanomaterials are presently known in the art. The majority of these techniques employ electro-mechanical or thermo-mechanical coupling. Testing methods for real-time observation of individual nanomaterials under stress include, for example, resonance-based methods, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS)-based tensile testing using electrostatically- and thermally-actuated platforms, atomic force microscope (AFM)-assisted bending, and compression and tension tests. A number of the aforementioned techniques are either indirect (e.g., resonance based testing) or direct but qualitative (e.g., AFM-assisted bending). Furthermore, a significant drawback of known direct measurement techniques is that sample load and deformation cannot be simultaneously and independently measured in a quantitative manner. Electrostatically- and thermally-actuated platforms have been able to overcome some of the aforementioned limitations, but their implementation is both expensive and challenging.
In view of the foregoing, new devices and methods for direct measurement of the mechanical properties of nanomaterials would be of considerable benefit in the art. In particular, such new devices and methods would desirably incorporate capabilities for simultaneous observation and mechanical testing of the nanomaterials under load.